Network planning requires the system's engineer to predict network performance based upon geographic data, network configuration, and expected demands. Network planning tools that simulate operation of a network provide a convenient method of network planning. Network planning tools allow the system designer to simulate the operation of various network configurations and make changes to the network based on statistical data output by the simulation. The ability to simulate network operations allows system designers to more rapidly design and implement mobile communication networks.
One example of a network planning tool is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,758 to Solomon et al. This patent describes a network planning tool for designing a communication network based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA). Another network planning tool is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/825,133, filed on Apr. 2, 2001, entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR RADIO NETWORK DIMENSIONING.” This application describes how call models can be used in a network planning tool. This application is also incorporated herein by reference.
Recently, system operators have begun to plan and implement communication networks that support high data rate applications. These new communication networks allow a complex mix of subscriber applications, such as web access, email, and multi-media applications, as well as voice. The standards being implemented to support high data rate applications, such as the CDMA2000 standard, greatly increase the number of variables that affect network capacity. Currently, there is not a network planning tool for simulating communication networks that implement the CDMA2000 standard.